


Reminder

by crazygreatwords (SamWithACrown)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Gen, actual characters AU so actual deaths too, characters death mentioned (this is an ETN fic what did you expect), description of dead bodies (not in too much detail but still), spoilers up to episode 5 of season 3, this is short but I'm Not Okay and this is my way of processing stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWithACrown/pseuds/crazygreatwords
Summary: Every time they get out of the arcade they face a grim reminder.





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> -characters death mentioned (this is an ETN fic, what did you expect),  
> -description of dead bodies (not in too much detail but still)

They never had to go back to where the others died. 

They didn’t go back to the first tent, they didn’t go back to the snake’s cove, they didn’t go back to the forest. 

And between a test and another it was easy to keep the mind busy on just surviving, _show that you’re a valuable member of the team so that they don’t vote you in, solve the puzzles, find the hints_. It was easy to not think of the people that didn’t survive their votes.

But now, leaving the arcade, there was Mat’s body, horribly beaten to death, only a barrel to hide what remained of his head and torso. It was right there, just on the side of the building, so they were forced to pass it every time they entered or exited. 

It made them think about to the others too. JC, strapped to the wheel, stabbed to death and left there hanging. Roi, in the middle of body parts and slime, skin turned black by the poison of the snakes. Teala laying hidden by the gas in the forest, her soul sucked out and her body left to the insects. 

And Mat, right outside their hideout, a grim reminder of what happened to their friends and what would happen to most of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-betaed and not my first language, so please point out eventual mistakes.


End file.
